1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a broadcast receiver which performs channel scanning and a channel scanning method thereof, and more particularly, a broadcast receiver which efficiently performs channel scanning and a channel scanning method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of electronic technology, diverse broadcast services such as analog broadcast, cable broadcast, digital satellite broadcast, and digital terrestrial broadcast are supported by diverse apparatuses.
In addition, the number of broadcast channels that can be watched by users are greatly increasing in recent years. Therefore, in order for a user to easily select a channel, related-art broadcast receivers support a channel scanning function.
The channel scanning function is a function in which the broadcast receiver tunes to reception band frequencies in sequence and automatically stores information regarding a frequency channel through which broadcast signals are received.
The channel scanning function allows the user to tune the broadcast receiver to a channel by manipulating a channel up/down key without directly inputting a channel number.
However, if there is a change in the channel information, the user should scan all of the channels to find a changed channel and wait until all of the channels are scanned.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for performing the channel scanning function more efficiently.